More than Words
by Lothiriel84
Summary: A volte ci si accorge di quanto è importante una persona solo nel momento in cui si rischia di perderla... per fortuna stavolta non è troppo tardi. Questo racconto è idealmente - ma non necessariamente - ambientato dopo la mia storia "Red Sky at Night".
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

Grace tamburellò discretamente contro lo stipite della porta prima di entrare.

"Ciao".

Jane non si mosse, né staccò gli occhi dal viso di Lisbon – che finalmente era riuscita a prendere sonno.

"Ciao".

"Come sta?"

"I medici dicono che tra un paio di giorni potrà tornare a casa. Ora sta riposando".

"Dovresti farlo anche tu".

Jane scosse lentamente il capo, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. Non poteva riposare, non dopo quanto era accaduto a Lisbon. Ed era tutta colpa sua.

Continuava a rivedere quella scena…

_Aveva provato pietà per quella donna. Una madre a cui erano stati tolti i propri figli. Comprendeva perfettamente come doveva sentirsi. Per questo aveva rischiato tanto, cercando di aiutarla._

"_Mi dia quella pistola"._

_La donna si era limitata ad un brusco cenno di diniego, continuando a tenerlo sotto tiro. _

"_Rivoglio i miei bambini"._

"_Signora, in questo modo sta soltanto peggiorando la sua situazione. Abbassi quella pistola, e ne parleremo con più calma"._

_Il sussurro di Lisbon gli era giunto distintamente nel silenzio che era improvvisamente caduto._

"_Jane, non fare stupidaggini!"_

_L'aveva semplicemente ignorata. Sicuro della propria abilità, sicuro che la situazione fosse sotto controllo, era avanzato di un altro passo verso la donna._

_Poi tutto era successo, in un lampo: il rumore dello sparo, e Lisbon che si accasciava tra le sue braccia._

"_Teresa… Teresa!"_

_Tutto il resto era passato di colpo in secondo piano. Udiva vagamente le grida della donna, terrorizzata dal proprio gesto. Ma l'unica cosa che la sua mente riusciva a percepire era la macchia di sangue che si allargava sulla camicia di Lisbon._

_Perché l'aveva fatto?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

"Avanti, Grace, cos'è che ti preoccupa?"

"Niente".

Cho alzò appena un sopracciglio, continuando a fissare lo schermo del computer. Quei due erano fin troppo prevedibili. Meno di un minuto, e Grace avrebbe ceduto.

"D'accordo… sono stata in ospedale da Lisbon".

"Credevo che ormai stesse meglio".

"Sì, sì… non è per lei. Si tratta di Jane".

"Jane?"

"Non l'avevo mai visto in quello stato. È semplicemente sconvolto".

"Si sentirà in colpa".

Grace crollò il capo. "Non è solo questo… Dev'esserci qualcos'altro".

L'osservazione di Cho giunse laconica come d'abitudine.

"Jane non può tollerare l'idea che si ripeta ciò che è accaduto con la sua famiglia. E invece l'ha fatto di nuovo".

"Fatto… cosa?", domandò Rigsby.

"Ha messo in pericolo la donna che ama".

Il silenzio esterrefatto dei due colleghi indusse Cho ad interrompere il proprio lavoro.

"Non mi dite che non l'avevate capito".

Fu Grace la prima a riprendersi.

"Ti sbagli, Cho. Jane e Lisbon sono soltanto buoni amici".

"Soltanto buoni amici. Già. È così che tentano di farla passare perfino con sé stessi. Ma c'è qualcosa di positivo in quanto è avvenuto".

"Sarebbe?"

"Forse troveranno finalmente il coraggio di accettare i propri sentimenti".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

La prima cosa di cui era consapevole ad ogni risveglio era un dolore sordo dietro la spalla sinistra. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, trovando Jane esattamente dov'era prima che lei si addormentasse – e con la medesima espressione sofferente dipinta sul viso.

"Dormito bene?", le domandò lui, senza guardarla. Come facesse ogni volta ad accorgersi del suo risveglio rimaneva un mistero. Forse ascoltando il ritmo del suo respiro?

"Abbastanza".

Non gli rivolse la stessa domanda. Sapeva perfettamente che non aveva chiuso occhio. Come le notti precedenti.

"È venuta Van Pelt ieri sera. Stavi già dormendo. Ti ha portato dei fiori".

Lisbon degnò di un'occhiata il vaso di fiori sistemato con gusto sul comodino accanto a lei.

"Molto gentile da parte sua".

Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio. Jane pareva assorto nei propri pensieri.

"Perché l'hai fatto?"

"Come?"

"Perché ti sei messa in mezzo quando quella donna ha sparato? Non avresti dovuto farlo, Lisbon".

"No, avrei dovuto lasciare che ti sparasse".

Jane parve non rilevare il suo tono ironico.

"Quel colpo avrebbe potuto ucciderti".

"Strano, la stessa cosa che sarebbe potuta capitare a te".

"Non capisci che non avrebbe avuto importanza? È una cosa completamente diversa".

"Piantala di dire idiozie, Jane".

"Non sono idiozie".

"Jane, non alzare la voce con me".

"Scusami".

Abbassò il capo, colto dai rimorsi. Non avrebbe dovuto farla agitare. I medici erano stati molto chiari in proposito.

Muovendosi con cautela, Lisbon si protese in avanti e posò la mano sulla sua.

"Patrick… smettila di tormentarti. Per favore".

Ora la sua voce era gentile, piena di affetto.

Jane le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra. Quindi stese l'altra mano a sfiorarle il viso.

Esitando, come due ragazzini al loro primo appuntamento, si scambiarono un timido bacio. Lisbon nascose il viso contro la sua spalla, e lui la strinse delicatamente a sé.

Affacciandosi sulla soglia qualche minuto più tardi, Cho si dimostrò all'altezza della sua fama. Non un muscolo si mosse sul suo viso, nessun segno di sorpresa o altro. Silenziosamente girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.

Sarebbe tornato più tardi a salutare Lisbon.


End file.
